Merliah and Michelle matchmakers
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: These 2 girls know that Brin and Tinya belong together, now how many of their cockamamie ideas is it gonna take for them to get these 2 together?
1. What the hex this is all about

Merliah and Michelle matchmakers

* * *

Summary: These 2 girls know that Brin and Tinya belong together, now how many of their cockamamie ideas is it gonna take for them to get these 2 together?

* * *

What the hex this is all about

* * *

This story basically is about getting Phantom girl and Timberwolf together, but with a twist. As said in the summary, Merliah and Michelle are gonna try a bunch of ways to get them together but the twist is that you viewers come up with the situations that bring them closer together and soon into a couple.

All you have to do is send me the idea of a situation to put them in and what characters you want featured in it besides Phantom girl and Timberwolf of course. And just so you people are aware that also my OC's Michelle and Merliah will be in every chapter as well because they are the schemers for this.

For the rates you want the highest I will do is T but no M, I am sorry but that is the rule so deal with it peoples.

And the last rule I can think of is that the situations can't make them into a couple just yet, once their is enough I will notify you viewers when I will take an idea for how to hook them up and I will pick which one I think is the best.

Now, let the scheming begin!


	2. Prologue

Merliah and Michelle Matchmakers

* * *

Summary: These 2 girls know that Brin and Tinya belong together, now how many of their cockamamie ideas is it gonna take for them to get these 2 together?

* * *

AN: This chapter is just to like get the idea in their heads and, well, you will soon find out. Also I have mascots for this story just because I have seen a bunch of other people do it and it looked like fun so...

 _Michelle: You talk to much introduce us already_

 **Merliah: I gotta agree with the munchkin,**

I was just about to introduce you guys as my mascots but now you have ruined it. Also so you people know, My text will be regular, Michelle italics, and Merliah bold.

 _Okay_ _they now know what they need to know, get on with the story, people wish to see it and you are just stalling_

 **Michelle, you are also stalling by saying that she is, now just to cut to the chase, phantomwolfblue does not** **own Losh, but she does own her OC's so enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Merliah, Michelle, Takai (Ninjini's real name), and Tinya (they are sitting in that order left to right) were in the sitting bay watching an episode from a show from superman's time would be called 'friends'. The girls paused the TV because they were laughing so hard they didn't want to miss anything.

"Okay, I am actually happy that I took a man's advice for once." Merliah managed to calm done some to say that in between laughs.

"Thank you guys for letting me watch is show, it is really funny." Michelle thanked being the first to calm down completely.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Ninjini stated in a worried tone.

"We're fine Ninj, know Michelle, what were the terms to let you watch this?" Merliah asked in a sweet tone finally able to stop laughing.

"Don't tell Venus,"

"Atta girl." Merliah congratulated and at this point Phantom girl managed to stop laughing and let out a sigh.

"Man, I don't think I have laughed that hard before." And once she finished that statement the doors to the sitting bay opened to reveal a completely white Timberwolf. Phantom girl was full on out laughing hysterically, Michelle's jaw dropped, Ninjini was wide eyed, and Aqua lass was snickering trying to cover her mouth with her hand.

He then walked over to the left side of the couch and all the girls turned to him except Tinya who was at the edge of her seat still laughing and Brin just glared at Merliah.

"Hey Timberwolf, are you all right, you look like you have seen a ghost." Merliah joked surprisingly able to keep a straight face.

"No, someone filled one of the cabinets with flour, and I know only one person who would do that." He said continuing to glare.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm innocent. If I did it I would be laughing like..." As she trailed off they all slowly turned to face Phantom girl who was finally starting to calm done. A minute later she did and turned to face everyone and she got a sheepish smile.

"Okay, okay, I was me, but in my defense, it was meant for Black rose." Tinya stated in a defensive voice.

"That's it, your dead." Timberwolf stated playfully while still being serious and started to walk towards Tinya when she screamed, go up and started to run with Brin hot on he heels. They were running around the couch the girls are sitting on and the table in front of them and the girls were thinking this was pretty humorous. For the next five minutes they were running around the previously stated objects with Tinya screaming and Brin had a smirk on his. And another minute later Tinya was starting to get really tired and she tripped over her own feet behind the couch. Brin stopped in his tracks which was five steps away.

"Tinya!" He exclaimed and rushed over to help her up.

"Are you okay, sorry about causing this." He said as he reach his hand out to her which she accepted and lifted her to her feet.

"I am okay, and it is fine, now lets go get you washed up." She reassured him, and they left the room and the girls just stared at the scene dumbfounded and Merliah and Michelle had their jaws dropped.

"Did you guys just see that?" Merliah asked as they all turned to face forward but looked at each other.

"How could we not have seen that?" Michelle answered her question with a question.

"So what, they are friends, that is stuff friends do." Ninjini stated kinda confused.

"Yeah but they are close, friends, and that was extremely playful right their, they are so much more than that." Merliah said deviously, with a wicked smile.

"If only they could see that they are perfect for each other." Michelle stated sadly.

"Maybe we, can make them see that." Merliah stated deviously once again and pointing to them."

"This sounds very sneaky," she started guiltily. "But I like it," She finished deviously.

"You 2 can do that, but I am not getting involved." Ninjini said then left the room. Once she did they got back to talking.

"So what do we do." Michelle asked with a evil smile.

"Well, we just need to think of ways to get them together long enough to realize they like each other." Merliah responded and they got to planning.

* * *

AN: Okay done know no time for commentary goodnight I love you and read fragile by Gem-of-Scath (Mic drop moonwalk)


	3. Prompts

Merliah and Michelle Matchmakers

* * *

Summary: These 2 girls know that Brin and Tinya belong together, now how many of their cockamamie ideas is it gonna take for them to get these 2 together?

* * *

AN: This is just basically a bunch of request I have gotten and the order they are in is the order I am going to do them in.

 _In other words, just a boring old chapter with no fun what so ever_

 **Phantomwolfblue doesn't own Losh, will add more request to this as they come in, and she will also put ones in herself but that just mean more stories enjoy**

* * *

1\. Title: Blind fate

plot: Winema lately has sent Tinya on a bunch of blind dates that have ended in disaster and she is now very depressed, and the girls decide to set her on a blind date to cheer her up with her favorite orange clad puppy

requester: Gem-of-Scath

2\. Pet peeves

plot: The girls pets are causing problems on the team but it get's even worse when you add in magic

requester: Phantomwolfblue

3\. Title: Blind fake

plot: The girls need a plan to make Brin and Tinya see that they are perfect for each other and they are going to do it with blind dates.

requester: phantomwolfblue

4\. Title: In each others shoes

plot: When Venus makes Phantom girl in Timberwolfs body and Timberwolf in Phantom girls body, they are stuck together all day, but they learn more about each other out of it.

requester: Gem-of-Scath

5\. Title: sticky situation

plot: what do you get when you take magic glue, and add in two legionnaires who are perfect but currently mad at each other, you get Phantom girl and Timberwolf stuck together, literally.

requester: Christlover and Gem-of-Scath

6\. Title: Puppy love

plot: We all remember Porcelain, but here, it happens to Timberwolf and instead of being a doll he is a cute adorable puppy

requester: sexyshewolf

7\. Title: misunderstanding

plot: When Venus has to come up with a lie for a conversation that was over heard love madness happens all over the cruiser and leaving everyone quite confused

requester: phantomwolfblue

8\. Title: Timber-who

plot: When Phantom girl loses her memory, she I terrified of Timberwolf because she loses it until his initiation into the legion. So how can he help his friend if he scares her to death. Part 1 of 3

requester: Gem-of-Scath

9\. Title: Fear the unknown

plot: As Tinya starts to trust everyone more, finding out just a little bit about her past just makes her more terrified and not wanting to know anything more of it then she does and forgets what she already knows. Part 2 of 3

requester: Gem-of-Scath

10\. Broken memories

plot: While a spell gone hay wire Tinya remembers everything but like a newly bought puzzle it is in a bunch of pieces that need to be put together but the difference is that she has a time frame. Part 3 of 3

requester: Gem-of-Scath

* * *

AN: Their you go, these are what the first 10 will be about

 _Yes and the next chapter is where the mischief starts_

 **Yes, let the matchmaking mayhem begin (evil laugh, mic drop moonwalk)**


	4. Blind fate

Merliah and Michelle Matchmakers

* * *

Summary: These 2 girls know that Brin and Tinya belong together, now how many of their cockamamie ideas is it gonna take for them to get these 2 together?

* * *

AN: Okay here is Blind fate and the first prompt, I hope you enjoy this Gem-of-Scath and the next and last chapter for Porcelain will be up this week so look out for that.

 _Oh come oooonnnnn already, just let people read already the story they are dying with suspense and so am I because I can not read_

 **Phantomwolfblue does not own losh and will take more requests as they come and hope you all enjoy this and Porcelain now get to reading suckers.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blind fate

* * *

Chapter summary: Winema lately has sent Tinya on a bunch of blind dates that have ended in disaster and she is now very depressed, and the girls decide to set her on a blind date to cheer her up with her favorite orange clad puppy

* * *

It was a boring day on the legion cruiser, not much going on. Everyone in the cruiser was trying to find ways to entertain themselves. Other's were either out on a mission or a day off. Black rose herself was in her room reading a book called 'Matched', that Superman recommended to her from his time which she was totally entranced in. She was sitting on her bed by the edge against her pillows with her legs in the position of an A with out the line and her book resting against her legs.

She was into it she did not even take notice of Aqua lass (her hair is down) and Michelle walking in, the stood in the room in front of the door and watched for a minute as Venus continued to read. Merliah had her arms crossed and crossed her legs while Michelle just had her hands behind he back with her left foot on the point of her toe

"Aw, she looks so peaceful." Michelle observed bringing a hand to her chest tilting her head as she watched her cousin read.

"Yeah makes me almost _not_ wanna disturb her," Merliah added tilting her head as well.

"Your still gonna do it anyways?" Michelle asked innocently returning to her original position turning her head to look at Merliah.

"Well I did say almost." Merliah said turning to Michelle and she watched as she went to grab the bullhorn off of Venus's desk which they put their and she walked back over and gave it to Merliah. "Thank you very much," She said as she took it, she then turned it on, took a deep breath and yelled:

"YO VENUS!"

"AH!" Venus exclaimed as she was so startled that she fell out of her bed and onto the floor. She rubbed her head and looked up at them. "Ow, really?"

"Yes really," Merliah responded with a devious smile across her face as she just looked at her startled friend who was getting up from the ground.

"Anything I can help you guys with?" She asked, annoyed, brushing herself off.

"YES, we are _extremely_ bored," Michelle informed stretching out yes.

"Yeah so do you have something we could play with or _torture_ people with." Merliah asked innocently and Venus gave her a really look.

"Why can't you guys go bug someone else?" Venus asked picking up her book and gently setting it on her nightstand. She then smoothed her skirt as she sat down on her bed, hands folded in her lap as they gave their response.

"We already did, they got annoyed with us as well and told us to scram." Merliah filled in returning the bull horn to its original place and lean against the desk with her hands on it.

"Well, as the other's said, ou..." And before she could finish her phone rang, she picked it up from her nightstand and looked at who was calling her, looked up to the girls in her room, pointed back and forth to them while saying, "This isn't over." She then answers the phone and greets whoever very

"Hello," Their was a pause as the other person spoke. "Oh hi Tinya, what's up.(Tinya talking) Oh yeah, how did the blind date go?"

Recently, Winema has started setting Tinya on a bunch of blind dates thinking that she needs a boyfriend or at least a boy in her life not in the legion and is just trying to help her daughter. It started last Friday and a week later Tinya has been on a date with a different guy everyday, returning more miserable than the last because of how badly they went. Today she went on a lunch date with some guy from Rimbor (Not Ultra boy) who's parents were friends with Winema.

"(Tinya)Okay, just tell me when you get back,(Tinya) Oh okay give me a minute." She then hung up and put her phone back on the nightstand, grabbed her spell book from her belt and started to look through it. After a minute of turning pages she stopped on one, outstretched her arm and spoke the incantation:  
 _"Teleporto dimaness"_

Yellow energy shot out from her hand and Phantom girl appeared were the energy hit but they all were surprised by the sight of her. She was dripping wet, had tear stains down her cheeks with slightly red eyes with a far away look on her face, in a simple black dress that went down to her knees pencil skirt style with sleeves that went to her elbows covered by a white business type jacket.

"Oh Tinya sweetie, your soaked." Venus exclaimed grabbing the quilt at the foot of her bed and used it to cover he friend and she then lead her over to the bed to take a seat.

"What happened?" Michelle asked as she and Merliah walked over to the bed standing in front of their 2 friends.

"Yeah, you go through a car wash or something?" Merliah asked jokingly but that just earned her a glare from Venus but she then turned back to Tinya, concerned traced on her face.

"Tinya, sweetie, what happened?" Venus asked hoping that this date wasn't as bad as Tinya looked.

"My date was a disaster that is what happened." Tinya started, staring at the ground not wanting to look up. "They guy was totally awful. He barely let me talk and when he did he always finished my sentences, and he talked with his mouthful too. And in the middle of lunch a spider got on the table and he freaked out and left the restaurant. I did try to find him and it was raining the entire time and after an hour of searching I gave up and and called you."

By the end of Tinya's story the girls felt sorry for her and saw tears falling onto her lap.

"Oh sweetie, that's awful, I am so sorry." Venus exclaimed hugging her friend trying to comfort her.

"Sorry about that Tin," Merliah said putting a hand on her shoulder as reassurance.

"Is their anything we can do for you?" Michelle asked sweetly.

"No. No, I think I just need to be alone for now." Tinya said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Come on girl, it's a Friday night," Merliah started trying to think of a way to help cheer up Tinya because she is her friend and Venus would yell at her for not trying. "Y'know what, why don't we set you up on a blind date."

"What?" Tinya asked turning around with a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, What?" Venus asked wondering what her friend was up to.

"We will get you a blind date." Merliah stated pointing to her, V, and Michelle.

"How?" Tinya asked still confused.

"Yeah, how?" Michelle asked tilting her head.

"Well look," Merliah started while looking at Venus' phone to know the time. "It is 3:12, and we could probably get you a date for tonight, so go dry off and we will find you a date."

"But,..."

"No but's just go, go." Merliah said walking over to her wet friend and pushed her out the door and yelled: "Don't worry, we will handle everything!"

She then closed the door and turned to the cousins and asked: "Okay any idea's of how we will handle this?"

"What?! You just told Tinya we would handle this!"

"I know but I just said that so she would leave."

"Okay well we just need to find Tinya a good blind date." Michelle stated their task.

"So I guess my brother Hudson is out of the question." Venus said dully to which Michelle nodded.

"Okay, so where are we gonna find a blind date for Tinya that she won't hate on a Friday night?" Merliah wondered bringing her hands to her hips and crossing her legs.

"OH, OH, OH. I KNOW SOMEONE!" Michelle exclaimed raising her hand.

"Yes Michelle?" The teenage heroes asked in unison.

"I know the perfect guy. Now, who do we know that is in the legion, really likes Tinya, and loves to cook." Michelle said and a devious smile came upon Merliah lips and Venus' eyes just widened at Michelle's choice for Tinya's perfect date.

* * *

"I never knew that you could make such a great souffle." Takai complemented as she toke a bite of Brin's latest dish.

Since not much was happening in on the cruiser Timberwolf decided to cook a souffle and Ninjini and Cham came in now and he just finished so they were the first ones to try it.

"You really have out done yourself this time T." Cham exclaimed taking another bite of the tasty treat.

"Thanks, just thought since it was so quiet, it would be a good idea to make it." He explained and started to put another piece on a plate and started to go to the door.

"Where are you going with that piece?" Ninjini asked confused by her friends action.

"Just, somewhere." Brin said stopping at the door turning his head back to his friends to answer.

"Yeah, somewhere as in he is going to find Phantom girl to give her that piece of souffle because he knows how much she likes it." Cham corrected which earned him a growl from Timberwolf and as he was about to turn his head back to the door it opened and Black rose, Aqua lass, and Michelle rushed in(in that order) and Venus ran straight into Brin and smashed the plate and souffle onto his shirt.

"Oops, sorry." Venus apologized and backed away from the wolf-like boy and he growled at her.

"What do you guys want?" He asked irritated and walked back over to the island to get another piece of food.

"Well we were wondering if you have any plans tonight?" Merliah asked sweetly as the girls walked over to the island as well.

"No, and why?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Simple we need _you,_ to go on a date tonight." Michelle answered while pointing to the boy in question.

"With who, exactly?"

"With the same person you are going to give that piece of souffle with." Merliah says deviously while pointing at the treat.

"You mean Tinya?" Takai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup"

"Pretty much"

"Correct"

They said in unison which made Timberwolf glare at Merliah for figuring out who he was going to give some of the souffle to.

"Why do you need me to go on a date with Tinya?" He asked, he wasn't complaining he was going to say yes, he just wanted to know why they wanted him to.

"Well Y'know how her mother has sent her on a bunch of blind dates this past week?" Venus started to explain and Brin growled at it. He didn't like that Tinya was going on a bunch of dates thanks to her mother and it just annoyed him.

"We will take that growling as a yes." Michelle said and Timberwolf just gave her a 'you have got to be kidding me look'.

"Well they have all ended in disaster and today was the worst so I told her we would get her a date for tonight and you were the first one we thought of." Merliah explained in a dull tone. Brin thought this over for a moment but he already knew his response he just felt like messing with them.

"Look, give us an answer or we will ask another dude in the legion, maybe Ultra boy." Merliah said mischievously. At this comment his eyes went wide and he responded immediately.

"I'll do it, I'll do it." He said urgently and the girls smiled satisfied.

"Okay, know we got Tinya her date, told you we would." Merliah stated smugly and directed it to Black rose who just glared at her and gave her a 'really' look.

"So what are you gonna do for the date?" Michelle asked in an innocent tone while tilting her head with curiosity.

"OH OH, you should take her on a picnic, it would be so sweet." Venus exclaimed happily.

"Plus we all know that she likes your food _way_ better than store bought or restaurant food." Merliah pointed out.

"Okay, sure, why not." Timberwolf agreed.

"Alright then, here's the game plan." Merliah started then looked at a clock to know the time. "It is 3:30, is their anytime you think the date should be at."

"7:00" Brin responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay so we three and a half hours to get you and Tin ready. Ninjini," She turned to said person. "You and Michelle will help Phantom girl get ready."

"Okay, c'mon Elle," The ninja girl said motioning to follow the toddler out the door and once the did Aqua lass continued to instruct the others.

"V," Turning back to her. "You help T get the food ready." At this the plant girl clapped her hands happily and went to the fridge to get some ingredients.

"What can I do?" Cham asked wanting to help.

"You and me are going shopping to get Brin some clothes." She said and started to go to the doors.

"Wait, how exactly are gonna know what to get me." The boy in question asked very confused.

"I know your size." Merliah said stopping just short of the door. At this information everyone gave her a look of confusion very interested how she knew this.

"What, you guys know I have a bunch of blackmail on you guys and everyone else and you don't think I know your sizes. Who do you think Lightning lad was able to fit into that pink bunny suit I put in closet last week and took all his clothes." The fish girl stated with a smirk and everyone just snickered at the memory. Then her and the shapeshifter left and everyone got to work on their tasks for the date tonight.

* * *

It was two hours later and everyone was making good progress on their tasks. Ninjini and Michelle have gotten Phantom girl's hair and makeup done and were helping her pick the right outfit. Merliah and Cham were still nearly done with Timberwolfs ensemble. And Venus and Brin were almost finish making the food.

V was currently working on her potato salad surprise while Timberwolf was putting his chicken casserole into the oven.

"So, have you decided where you are gonna take Tinya for your date?" Venus asked chopping vegetables.

"Oh, I didn't even think about where it should be." Brin exclaimed closing the oven, now worried about what to do. That was until Venus gasped in a surprised manner and turned to the wolf with the biggest smile on her face.

"I know the perfect place you can take her." She then grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen to the place she deemed perfect.

* * *

It is currently 6:55 and everything was set. All the food was done and set up at the green girls 'perfect' date location which Brin also thought was perfect. Aqua lass and Cham had gotten and given Brin his clothes which he was grateful for because they were great for a simple date and not something silly and embarrassing that he thought Merliah was going to get him. And Takai and Michelle got Tinya ready and thought she looked perfect.

She had on black music note combat boots, a black and grey music note and piano dress(look that up and it is the first one), with a denim jean jacket the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, one button buttoned to cover her cleavage, her hair in a side ponytail resting on her shoulder her barrettes out so it framed her face perfectly, black eye shadow and her usual grey lipstick.

Tinya was looking at herself in the full length mirror by her closet to make sure she looked okay.

"Tinya, you look _fabulous._ " Michelle stated outstretching the word fabulous so Tinya would know that she really meant it.

"Yes, Tinya, you would make any guy as said in superman's time 'Head over heels'" Takai added putting air quotes around 'head over heels'.

Black rose and Aqua lass then walked and thought that the tall and small girl did a great job at dressing their phantom friend.

"Wow, you look..." Venus started trying to find the perfect word.

"Wow." Merliah finished.

"Yes, that's the word I was looking for." Venus exclaimed.

"Well thank you." Tinya said looking down at herself as the girls went over to sit by their on Tinya's bed.

"Now would you guys mind telling me who my date is?" She asked walking to stand in front of her friends.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a blind date now would it." Merliah countered with a smug look on her face. Their was a knock on the door and Tinya went to answer it and when it opened Brin stood their in front of the door switching his weight from one foot to another with a little bit of a nervous look on his face and his right arm behind his back.

He was wearing a orange button up shirt currently unbuttoned over a white shirt that in the 21st would be called a 'wife beater', with a pair of faded denim pants and DC sneakers that were orange and grey. Tinya looked at him with wide eyes then slowly turned to look at her friends who all had smug looks but Ninjini's was hidden by her mask. She then turned back to the boy at her door with a raised eyebrow.

"Timberwolf, are you my date?"

"Dissapointed?" He asked jokingly with a smirk but hoped that he was wrong.

"No, just surprised." She responded hoping she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Is it a nice surprise?" He asked and she just smiled warmly at him and he was also thinking _'She is going along with this, Yes'._

For a moment he was stupor by her response and clenched his right hand which made him remember their was something in it."Oh yeah, um... these are for you." He said showing his right hand which had a 4 lilies and Tinya covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. She then brought it to her chest and said: "Lilies, Brin they are my favorite, thank you."

"No problem." Brin said as he handed them to her and she admired them for a moment. Venus then walked up to them and Tinya handed them to her to put into a vase.

"So where are we going for this date?" The phantom like girl asked hands behind her back.

"Venus." Was Timberwolfs response and Venus raised her hand and spoke:  
 _"Teleporto dimaness"_

Yellow energy glowed around the couple and they were gone. The sorceress in training then turned to her friends who had raised eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"Did you give him the flowers?" Merliah asked pointing to the object in question.

"Nope all Brin." Venus says slyly then exits the room with the girls following so they could discuss how they each helped with the date.

* * *

Venus had teleported them into the woods outside of New metropolis and Brin started to lead her to where their date would be held but made sure that Tinya had her eyes close. He was holding onto her wrists and she was doing the same and he was facing her, he kept on turning his head to make sure they were going the right way and not to run into anything. After about 10 minutes of walking Tinya was getting a little annoyed of not knowing where she was going.

"Brin are we almost their?" She asked still keeping her eyes shut.

"Yes just a little further, no peeking." He responded and saw a giant fallen tree in their path. As they came upon it he put one foot on it then told her: "Okay, take a big step now."

And she did as she was instructed and her foot was on the huge dead tree trunk. As Brin stepped off the tree Tinya had both her feet on it and as she started to step down she tripped on an uneven part of bark and fell into Brin. They both didn't move, they were still holding onto each others wrists but Tinya's head was on Brin chest. Her eyes were still closed and they were both tomato red. After a minute when Tinya was sure that her face wasn't red she stood up straight and cleared her throat which help Brin come back to reality.

"You okay?" He asked nervously looking down at her. She nodded her head and he could see that her cheeks were slightly red which made him smirk.

"Let's keep moving." And after another two minutes they arrive. They were standing in front of a giant rock shape dome with vines all over it and to most people that was all it was but their was more to it. He let go of her left wrist to use his right hand to move a certain section of vines and they walked through a tunnel. Tinya could hear running water and was wondering where they were.

"Okay, open them." And she did as told and gasped as the sight in front of her. Inside the rock dome was a beautiful scenery that would knock any girl off her feet. Their was a 50 foot water fall that ran into a beautiful lake that you could see down to the bottom. Their was no roof to this place and it was a full moon and it lit the place perfectly. Their were many trees around them and flowers and about 10 feet from the edge of the lake, their was a picnic set up. She looked up at the wolf boy who just had a smirk on his face.

He then rubbed his neck in a nervous manner and asked: "You like it?"

"Like it? Brin, it's beautiful, how'd you find this place?" She asked completely in awe.

"Venus showed it to me. Shall we?" He said motioning to the picnic.

"Let's" And they walked over to it and take a seat next to each other.

He passes her a a plate and grabs one for himself and they each start to put food onto their plates. As Tinya got some of Venus' potato salad surprise and brought it back to her lap, she accidentally tilted her plate to much to the left and it spilled all over Brin's lap. He then looked at her with a face that said 'really' and she gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that." She apologized but then noticed the smirk on his face. She saw as he got of piece of chicken casserole and before she could react he threw it at her face.

"It's alright, no hard feelings." He said with a smug look as the food started to fall off of his dates face. She then grabbed the bowl of potato salad, got up, and started to fling it at him. After a second he then grabbed the chicken casserole got up as well and a food fight was in full swing. After about two minutes of throwing food at each other, Tinya ran out of ammunition and used her bowl as a shield. She was standing by the edge of the lake trying to defend herself and as Brin threw a big chunk of chicken casserole at her which made her lose her footing and falling into the lake.

"Tinya?!" He exclaimed running over to her to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded sitting up, looking at her date as he extended a hand to her.

"Here, let me help you up." She then took his hand and as he started to pull her up she pulled back with more force causing him to go into the lake.

"Now, were even." She said with a smug look as he just glared at her. He then splashed her and a water fight broke out, getting some of the food off of them. After about dive minutes of splashing each other, and laughing, Tinya fell into the lake again and put her hands up as a sign of surrendering.

"I give, I give!" She gave while laughing and Brin just chuckled. He then walked over and helped her to her feet. They then exited the lake and went back over to the picnic.

As they sat down, the moon was over the lake and something magical happened. The lake glowed a beautiful blue that lit up the hole place, and the petals of all the flowers their glowed as well which made the place so colorful. Tinya gasped, dazzled by the sight and Brin's eyes just went wide having no idea what was going on.

"Woah, Brin, did you know this would happen?"

"No, I am just as shocked as you are." He responded, eyes still wide.

"Well, it's beautiful." She commented and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He went stiff for a moment but after that subsided he then put his arm across her shoulders as the just looked up at the sky, gazing at the stars. After 30 minutes of just doing that, Brin noticed that his date had fallen asleep and thought that she looked so peaceful.

He decided to let her sleep and take her back to HQ so he then slipped one arm under her knees and the other around her back and stood up so he was holding her bridal style and contacted Venus.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight. So the place you showed to Brin for the date is magical, like actual magic?" Merliah asked.

Venus was currently telling the girls and Cham about the place for Brin and Tinya in the kitchen as she prepared some grapes for them while they sat on the bar stools.

"Yup" Venus responded putting the bowl of grapes on the island and everyone started to eat some of them.

"How exactly is it magical?" Cham asked, confused on that part.

"Well, their is no top to cover the dome, and when the moon is over the lake it illuminates it with a beautiful blue glow as well as all of the flowers." V explained.

"Did you make the place magical?" Takai asked with a raised brow.

"Nope, it has been like that ever since I discovered it." Venus told taking a grape.

"Woah, that is so cool." Michelle interjected and stuffed five grapes into her mouth. She then smiled showing her teeth and had a grape smile and everyone started to laugh at that.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Venus said and stretch her hands above her head. She then walked around the island and out the doors of the kitchen. Once she was in the hall she heard her legion ring go off.

 _'Venus, you their'_ She heard Timberwolf whisper.

"Yeah, what's up?"

 _'You think you could teleport me and Tinya into the cruiser?'_

"Sure, anywhere specific?"

 _'Phantom girls room.'_

"Okay, give me a minute." She then started towards Phantom girls room as instructed. Once she was their she entered the code to allow her entry and was in. She just stood by the door, outstretched her hand and spoke:  
 _"Teleporto dimaness"_

Their was the usual yellow energy and standing a few feet in front of her was Brin holding a sleeping Tinya bridal style, they each had some food on them and Tinya looked like she did earlier when she transported her back to the cruiser after her horrible date except a little dryer and Brin was wet as well.

"Aww, so I am going with the date went well?" Venus whispered as Brin gently placed the sleeping girl on the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"Yeah, I guys you could say that." He said smiling shyly and they then exited the room to let the girl sleep peacefully.

"C'mon, tell me what happened." Venus begged once the doors closed.

"Well, we walked over to the place, had some food, stargazed for a bit, and she fell asleep. And how come the place glowed by the way?"

"Aw, so sweet, and the place is magical." The green girl said walking down the hall with the wolf boy not far behind wanting answers but happy that she showed him the place for the date that he did not regret going on.

"Oh, and just so you know and don't want to hear it from Merliah, you smell like a wet dog." She said as they walked and Brin just glared at her, not minding how he ended up smelling like that.

* * *

AN: Yay I am done, I really hope you all are going to like this.

 _And Phantomwolf wishes for more requests and peoples opinions for this story and her others and Ninjini's real name was Gem-of-Scath's idea so thank her for it and read her stories as well and she also helped me out with this chapter so a shot out to her._

 **And today I am taking the mean commentary. So read the stories suckers, R &R them because we said so, gives use idea's because the well is dry and we know you people read it, SO COMMENT, _Hasta lavesta baby (_** they both said that and with a terminator voice) (Mic drop moonwalk)


	5. Pet peeves

Merliah and Michelle Matchmakers

* * *

Summary: These 2 girls know that Brin and Tinya belong together, now how many of their cockamamie ideas is it gonna take for them to get these 2 together?

* * *

Chapter 2: Pet Peeves

* * *

Chapter summary: The girls pets are causing problems on the team but it get's even worse when you add in magic

* * *

Not much was happening on the cruiser at the moment, not that much activity lately.

It has been a week since Brin and Tinya's date. They haven't really talked about it, to each other but their friends kept badgering them about it and they have been telling them about it. Ever since that everyone has been saying that they should hook up, to which they each blush and change the subject.

And currently Brin is in the kitchen with the some of the guys and Michelle and Tinya is with Takai, Venus, and Merliah in Venus' room. Venus was sitting on the bed laying back against her pillows with her legs Indian style, to her right was Merliah in a bean bag chair on the floor, Ninjini to her right in a bean bag chair as well, and to her right Tinya was on the bed by the foot of it leaning against the back wall and they were basically sitting in the formation of a square, talking about the date once again.

"Aw, it still sounds so sweet." Venus said imaging their date as Tinya described.

"Yes, even after hearing it for the _10th,_ time." Merliah added through gritted teeth, getting a little annoyed with hearing this story.

"It wasn't anything special, it was _just_ a date." Phantom girl said shrugging her shoulders

"No, no, _no,_ Ninjini and karate kid going on a date is _just_ a date." Merliah started which earned her a glare from the ninja girl. "But you and Brin going out is more than _just, a_ date."

"How did I get involved in this?" Takai asked very annoyed at the moment.

"Easy, you were in the room, and I couldn't think of anyone for Venus at the moment." Merliah explained with a smirk and gained a 'are you kidding me look' from the green girl.

"Back to the point," Venus said leaving Merliah's subject behind, "It was special and you know it."

Before Phantom girl could retort, Poseidon walked through the doggy door. Poseidon is Merliah's cat, he is a Persian cat with white fur.

"Hey Poseidon." Merliah said happily and the cat jumped into her lap and purred as she started to pet him.

"Ugh, I can't believe you have a pet cat." Tinya exclaimed annoyed by the animal.

"So, Venus has a dog and you don't complain about her." Merliah pointed out.

Venus' dog is a girl, a shih tzu with brown and white fur, and her name is Taffy.

"Yes, who for some odd reason does not like you." Ninjini added.

Something funny with the animals, Taffy and Poseidon hate each other(no surprise their), Brin and Poseidon don't like each other(not much of a surprise either), Tinya doesn't like Poseidon but Poseidon likes Tinya for some odd reason. And Tinya likes Taffy but Taffy doesn't like Tinya because Taffy has a crush on Brin and sees Tinya as competition.

"Am I the only one who knows why?" Venus asked as her friends were oblivious except for Merliah.

"Keep quiet you." Merliah commanded.

"But..." Venus started but was cut off by Merliah saying: "Kumquat"

Venus then passed out tilting her head back and the other girls just looked at their fish friend with curious looks.

"I hypnotized her to fall asleep every time I say that word." She said with a devious smile. Poseidon then jumped out of her lap and onto Tinya's.

"Get off." She yelled at the feline.

"I personally find this funny." Merliah said to this display and decided to get back at her.

"Kumquat."

"NO!" But it was to late and Venus' head jerked up and she yelled out:  
 _"Passare i loro corpi."_

Then their was a yellow glow around Poseidon and Tinya for a minute then everything seemed normal until what Tinya did next.

She pulled Poseidon into a tight hug and Poseidon let out a yelp.

"Tinya are you alright?" Merliah asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, you do not like Poseidon very much." Ninjini added with a raised brow as well.

"They are not fine, I just accidentally cast a body switching spell." Venus explained and all of the girls eyes were wide except for Tinya's. Poseidon then scurried out of Tinya's grasped and exited through the doggy door to who knows where.

"We gotta get her back and fix them." Venus said as she stood up followed by her friends.

"But I like being human, please don't change me back." Tinya whined and Merliah thought of an idea.

"Poseidon, if you stay as Tinya you will have no more catnaps, treats, and no more fur grooming." Merliah said with a smirk.

"WHAT! Fine, but I better get extra treats tonight." The cat girl whined stomping her foot.

"Rose, do you know how to change them back." Ninjini asked, urgency in her voice.

"Yea, it is an easy spell but they have to be within three feet of each other for it to work." The sorceress in training explained.

"Well let's hit it." Merliah said and they left in search of the girl turned cat.

* * *

In the kitchen, Timberwolf is making a batch chocolate chip cookies while Cham, Michelle, and Lightning lad were sitting on the bar stools, pestering him about the date for what has felt like the millionth time to Brin.

"For the _last_ time, it was _just_ a date, that's it." He said stubbornly, putting the cookies into the oven.

"Yeah, and Venus eats meat." Michelle said sarcastically. Brin then turned back to his friends and gave them a death glare for pushing the matter.

"Look, nothing happened, we just had some food, star gazed for a bit, she fell a sleep, Venus teleported us back to cruiser, I put her into bed and that's it, end of story." Timberwolf responded leaving out some details of the date.

" _No,_ that was just the end of a chapter, not the story." Michelle replied but this just left Timberwolf confused.

"What she is saying is that, their is a whole lot more to this then what your saying." Lightning lad filled in which helped Brin a bit.

Before anyone could say anything more, their was the sound of scratching at the door, Taffy or Poseidon they were guessing. Cham then got off of his stool and opened the door and Poseidon started walking into the room(Remember, Tinya is in Poseidon's body).

"Oh hey Poseidon." Cham said as Poseidon started to walk towards the island. He then went back to his seat and Poseidon walked over to Timberwolfs feet stood on her (since this is Tinya) hind and leaned her front paws against Brin's legs for support and to get his attention and let out a meow.

"Get off fur ball." He yelled angrily to the cat and she tried once more to get his attention by scratching his legs with her paws but made sure that her claws weren't out.

"I said, GET OFF!" And he pushed the cat with his leg quite forcefully to the side and she now has a sad look on her face and started to slowly walk towards Michelle's seat.

"Look what you did Brin, you depressed the cat." Michelle scolded but the boy's were confused by the cat's actions.

"Am I the only one confused by what Poseidon just did?" Garth asked looking at the cat with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked tilting her head, wondering what Garth meant and got down to pet the cat.

"He mean's that Poseidon actually got close to T, and he usually hates T." Cham filled in and Brin actually just realized that as well.

Every time Poseidon comes into a room Timberwolf is in he just leaves immediately, or if Timberwolf comes into a room Poseidon is in he hisses at him and exits. So, if he hates being around him, why would he want to get his attention, something wasn't right here.

"Aw poor Poseidon, you know if Venus and Merliah find out what you did to him they will be very mad at you." Michelle stated and picked up Poseidon as she continued to pet him.

Then the girls walked through the door. Venus, Merliah and Ninjini with looks of worry on their faces and Phantom girl was just glaring at Timberwolf for some odd reason. Tinya was about to leave but luckily Takai was behind her so she turned her back around and kept her hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving.

"Brin kicked away Poseidon." Michelle tattled and the girls eyes went wide in shock by this except for Tinya's who was now glaring daggers at the wolf boy.

"Oh, you are so dead." Merliah said with a goofy voice and smile on her face and Venus just glared at her.

"Look, um Michelle, can we see Poseidon, please?" Venus asked, and unfortunately Taffy then walked into the room and when she saw Poseidon, she started to bark and ran to attack her. When Poseidon saw this she jumped out of Michelle's arms and made a break for the door. Taffy followed in suit and the chase was on.

"Taffy no," Venus exclaimed as the animals ran past her and the girls. Merliah then turned her head towards Venus and said: "This is why only one of the pets should live here." They then left the room and Takai pushed Tinya out but before they left she hissed at Brin and then the doors closed and everyone in the room was very confused by all of this.

"That was weird." Cham said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, you guys wanna see what they are up to?" Michelle asked in a devious tone.

The boys all shared a look and they started to go to the door at quite a quick pace.

"Wait for me I got little legs." Michelle yelled getting off of her stool and following the guys to find out what is up.

* * *

Poseidon(Tinya) was running as fast as she could from Taffy so she wouldn't get attack and Taffy in hot pursuit. The girls were also following the animals trying to catch either Taffy or Poseidon.

"Taffy leave Poseidon alone!" Venus exclaimed as they turned a corner.

"Wait." Ninjini exclaimed and they all stopped in their tracks looking at her confused as to why they stopped. "Where is Tinya?"

"She is being chased." The green girl exclaimed pointing to the chase scene then understood what her friend meant when she and Merliah gave her a 'really' look. "Oh you mean Tinya's body."

"Y'know sometimes you are so oblivious sometimes." Merliah said glaring and she received a glare from Venus.

Taffy was still chasing Poseidon but a few feet a head of them, Tinya phased through the floor, once Poseidon was close enough he picked her up and phased through the floor again. Taffy stopped in his tracks and let out a confused sound which got the girls attention. They then turned to the dog and saw that the cat wasn't their anymore and Taffy was looking around confused.

"What the..." They were then startled by the ghost girl coming up through the floor petting the cat.

"How.. wha, how, how did you know how to phase?" Venus asked extremely confused. The boys and Michelle then rounded the corner to the hall were everyone currently is and when Tinya turned she glared at the wolf boy and had a lot to tell him.

"YOU KNOW, IT WAS VERY RUDE TO KICK ME, THAT WAS VERY UNCALLED FOR, AND I WISH FOR AN APOLOGY!" At the end of his statement everyone was very confused especially the boy that was yelled at.

"What do you mean Tinya? I kicked the cat not you." Brin explained and Tinya rolled his eyes and decided to let the cat out of the bag.

"Tinya is the cat." And once those words left his mouth, jaws dropped.

"Have mercy." Michelle said after a second. Taffy then growled at this and ran up to the group, bit Tinya's leg which caused him to drop Poseidon and another chase began.

"Taffy No!" Venus yelled and Merliah glared at her.

"V, I don't think she is gonna listen." She says and then Brin rushes past them and everyone follows after to make sure their friend does not get attacked by the dog.

After about a minute when they were so close, Brin tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

"You okay Brin." Venus asked as she and Cham helped him back up and everyone else stopped as well.

"Yeah, but don't stop, we need to stop Taffy." And once he was back on his feet he took off again with everyone behind him but then all stopped once they came to a three way fork in the hallway.

"What do we do?" Venus asked in a panicked tone, turning her head down each way.

"Okay here is the plan, V and Takai, you go left, Me Poseidon and Michelle will go right and you guys go straight, ready, break." Merliah commanded and they all head down the hallway they were assigned. Down the all girls team hall they went to the sitting bay and saw a very weird sight. Kell-el holding Tinya and Taffy biting his leg and he seemed unphased by it.

"Would someone like to explain what is going on?" He asked with a raised brow and Venus just gave him the sweetest look.

"Aw Kell-el thank you so much." She then walked up to him and gave him a peck on the check. "I promise I will explain everything later." She then took the cat from his arms and started to head out and heard a low growl from Taffy. Venus gave her a look of warning and the canine backed off. The girls then headed out and Kell-el just stood their, flustered, confused, and a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Venus and Ninjini thought it would be a good idea to split up to look for Poseidon to make the switch. She was by the Kitchen door when she ran into Timberwolf.

"Brin hey, I found Tinya." She told motioning to the cat and this brought a smile to the young wolf man's face. "Hey can you stay in the kitchen while I go to look for Poseidon?"

"Sure." And with that, Venus gave Brin the cat, headed off to look for Poseidon, and Brin went into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool cradling and petting the cat.

"Tinya, I am extremely sorry for kicking you earlier, can you forgive me?" He asked very kindly and looked down at Tinya with an apologetic look. After a minute, she looked up at him and nodded her head to which he smiled about.

Then Venus walked in, dragging Poseidon and Michelle just followed in. She walked over to Brin, took the cat from him and gave her to Poseidon. She then raised her hand slightly and casted:  
 _"Passare i loro corpi."_

Yellow energy glowed around them as before then disappeared after a minute. Tinya then gently placed Poseidon onto the floor, stood back up and took a deep breathe.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" She yelled at Venus throwing her hands in the air but then winced.

"What's wrong?" Timberwolf asked standing up concern laced in his voice.

"She's bleeding." Michelle said pointing to Tinya's leg to which everyone else saw that blood was streaming down from the bite on Tinya's leg.

"How sharp are Taffy's teeth?" Tinya asked in a lot of pain. Brin then scooped her up bridal style which surprised everyone and walked her out of the kitchen to the med bay.

"Is it just me, or does he do that way too much?" Michelle asked looking up to her cousin.

"I think it's sweet." Venus replied and followed after thinking how much the two of them looked like they were from a fairy tale.


	6. Blind fake

Merliah and Michelle Matchmakers

* * *

Summary: These 2 girls know that Brin and Tinya belong together, now how many of their cockamamie ideas is it gonna take for them to get these 2 together?

* * *

Chapter 3: Blind fake

* * *

Chapter summary: The girls need a plan to make Brin and Tinya see that they are perfect for each other and they are going to do it with blind dates.

* * *

Once again it was a dull dud day on the legion cruiser. Everyone was finding was to entertain themselves, or at least trying to. Merliah and Michelle were in the sitting bay sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling, bored out of their minds.

"Michelle?" Merliah asked keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Yes?" Michelle responded doing the same as Merliah.

"How long have we been staring at the ceiling?"

"One hour, thirty seven minutes, and twenty four seconds."

"Ugh, we need something to do" Merliah let out and as if their prayers, Phantom girl walked into the room.

"Hey guys, can you do me a favor?" The ghost girl asked walking and both of her friends shot up with glee.

"Whatever it is, we will do it, even if it is to wrestle a bear." Merliah said and Michelle nodded along.

"Well that is not it." Tinya informed and sat down on the couch next to Merliah.

"Then what?" Michelle asked tilting her head.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys could set me up on a date tonight?" She asked nervously and the girls eyes went wide.

"How come?" Merliah asked trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, I thought you had a great date with Brin." Michelle added confused.

"Yeah, that is true, that is why I wanna go on a date." Tinya explained but the girls just tilted their heads not getting what she meant. Luckily she then started to explain further. "What i mean is that the date was special to me and I am wondering if a date with another guy can be as special as my date with Brin."

"Okay, sure, we'll try." Merliah said a little uncertainly.

"Thanks guys, we'll, I am gonna go pick my outfit for the date." And as she got up, Timberwolf and Chameleon boy walked into the sitting bay.

"Oh, hey guys." Phantom girl greeted with a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" Cham asked happily but a slight trace worry in his voice.

"Oh nothing, later." Then with that Phantom girl was out of the room and Merliah had a raised brow at the guys.

"Okay, how much did you hear?" The fish girl asked which earned her a confused look for the munchkin, a scoff from the shape shifter, and wide eyes from the wolf boy.

"Your talking crazy, what in the world would give you that idea?" Cham said in a voice that people use when they are lying in a situation like this.

"One, the way you said that, two you guys walked in when Tinya said she was going to leave, and three, the look on Timberwolfs face." And at the end of her statement everyone looked at Timberwolfs face and their was a sad expression on his face.

"What is with the sad look Rook?" Michelle asked tilting her head.

"That you guys are setting Tinya up on a date." He said in a dull voice glaring at them.

"Dude, since you heard that then you should of heard her say that she just wants to see if a date with another guy is as special as a date with you." Merliah explained.

"Yeah, and it is not like we're setting her up with Ultra boy." Michelle added which just made Brin growl.

"Tell ya what, why don't we set you up on a blind date to see if it as special with any girl as it was with Tinya." Merliah said with a dull look. Brin thinks this over for a moment then comes to a conclusion.

"Sure, but not with a girl that will be freaked out by me." Brin said as he started to walk out of the sitting bay.

"Got it." Michelle yells and then he leaves the room.

"Okay, so you guys no any horrible men or women?" Merliah asked to which the two people in the room gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Cham asked taking a seat on the couch to know what his team mate is planing.

"Well were not gonna set them up on dates with other people, I mean they are perfect for each other." Merliah started to explain and the other two agreed with her.

"True, so what are we gonna do?" Cham asked wondering how they were going to help his friends get together.

"Simple, we just set them up on dates with horrible people."

"Yeah, but who?" Michelle asked tilting her head. Everyone thought for a second of anyone then Merliah got an idea.

"Maybe Venus knows some people."

"Yeah, let's go ask her." And with that, they were off to find Venus so she could help them get their friends together by setting them up on awful dates.

* * *

They asked Venus but left out the part of the dates being awful and asked her to tell them who she was going to set them up with before the arrangements are made. It has been an hour since then and they were back in the sitting bay, waiting for Venus. She then walked in and they all sat up.

"So, did you find people?" Cham asked as Venus sat down on the couch.

"Yup, I hope you guys don't mind but I already told Tinya and Brin about their dates and told the people I set them up with and they agreed to go out with them." Venus told with a smile and all of their eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" They all yelled and Venus just had a look of surprise and fear on her face.

"What is the matter," Venus asked, worried about what was going on.

"Look, just tell us about their dates." Merliah commanded to make sure that Venus got them bad dates.

"Well, for Brin I got my cousin, she is coming to new metropolis and she needed a tour guide, her name is Janice..."

"Yeah were good their." Michelle informed to which Merliah let out a breath.

"And for Tinya, my friend Erik. He is a great guy, he plays guitar, volunteers at orphanages and animal shelters, a great listener, very understanding..."

"No, no, no." Merliah exclaimed and Venus was very confused.

"What?"

"Your ruining the plan." Cham added in.

"What plan?"

"The plan to get Brin and Tinya together." Michelle said in a 'duh' tone.

"We we're trying to set them on bad dates so they would realize they are perfect for each other." Merliah said calming down.

"Oh, why didn't you guys tell me, if I knew I would have set her up with my brother, Hudson." Venus apologized with an apologetic look.

"He would have been a better choice." Michelle said with a glare.

"Well, I'll just tell Erik the date is off then, and see if Hudson is available." Venus told and and idea came to Merliah.

"Or, we could just tell Erik the date is off and let Tinya think she is stood up." Merliah explained and everyone but Venus liked this idea.

"No, that is a bad idea, just let me..."

"Kumquat." And V was out like a light.

"Now, time to cancel Erik," Merliah said and went to do as she said, hoping that her friends dates would go badly tonight for the plan to work.

* * *

It was night time now, and Brin and Tinya were on their dates, and Venus was still in her hypnotized sleep on the couch. Kell-el came in and saw her asleep, Michelle had told him where she was and he said the word to wake her up.

"Kumquat."

 _"decorare la stanza in una festa"_ And once she said that the room was decorated to look like cinco de mayo. Kell-el had on a sombrero and maracas in his hands and Venus had a noise maker in her mouth and a poncho on. She then took the noise maker out of her mouth and stood up.

"How long was I out for." She asked Kell-el who was looking at the maracas in his hands.

"Um, not sure, but Tinya and Brin are on their dates." He said looking perplexed by the situation.

"No, where is Merliah?"

"In the kitchen." He answered her confused and he followed her out as she headed to the kitchen. It took them a minute to get their and Merliah, Michelle, and Ninjini were on the bar stools eating from a bowl of grapes while Cham was getting soda's out of the fridge.

"MERLIAH, MICHELLE, CHAM!" V yelled as she walked over to the bar stools with Kell-el following and everyone turned to her.

"Ole" Ninjini says in a Mexican accent and put her arms into the position flamingo dancers do at the beginning of the dance.

"Did you call Erik?" V asked annoyed.

Venus' phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello."

 _"V, it's me, where is Erik?"_ She heard Tinya ask.

"Um, he, well he is helping at the animal shelter right now, and will be their in a bit, bye." She then hung up and glare at Merliah who just smirked.

"You _did_ cancel it?"

"Yup." Merliah answered, her smirk turning into a Cheshire cat grin

Her phone went off and she answered it again.

"Yes?"

 _"Venus, it's Brin, I am going to hunt you down, and kill you."_

"Why?"

 _"Your cousin, she has the most annoying voice, talks way too much, and she laughs like the sound a machine gun."_

"Um, oh no, phones dead." She then hung up and glared at Merliah once more who just had a smug look and plopped a grape into he mouth.

* * *

With Timberwolf and his date, Janice, were currently walking through a park, Janice telling a story about her and Venus when they were little.

Janice was 19 years old with shoulder length black curly hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She is currently wearing a pink jacket with pearl buttons on it and black jeans with black wedges.

"And then, Hudson ran screaming from the yard when it was just a little bunny, that story still cracks me up." And with that she laughed her annoying laugh that made Timberwolf wanna rip his ears off or wish he didn't have heighten hearing, also wishing he never agreed to go on this date.

"Yeah sounds hilarious." Brin says dully and Janice just looks at him curiously.

"What is up with you, you didn't sound sincere just then and you've been quiet for most of this date?" Janice asked in a very high pitched voice that sounded worst then a dog whistle.

"I just don't talk much." He responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you should, maybe more people will wanna be around you then." She said and Brin just growled at this but luckily interrupted before anything more could happen.

"Janice!" They both turned behind them to see the source of the voice to be Venus.

She was dressed in casual wear. A pink tank top, her sleeves were cut off her shoulders and started as black and halfway down her forearm pink, then at the elbows purple that flared out to her wrists. She had a purple belt, black mini skirt, and her jeans were pink up until her knees, then the were purple and flared out once more with a pair of black flats.

"Venus, it is so good to see you, it has been so long." Janice exclaimed and hugged Venus when they were close enough.

"Yeah, it is good to see you to." Venus responded disengaging from the hug and quickly giving Timberwolf an apologetic look so Janice wouldn't seen.

"So how come your here?" Janice asked and Venus slightly winced at the sheer volume of her cousins voice.

"Well, I thought that we should catch up while you are in town and if it is alright with Timberwolf, I could give you the rest of your tour." Venus answered and could feel how happy Timberwolfs aura was.

"Fine by me." He said nonchalantly, hiding his happiness.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun, two cousins, a night on the town, oh let's go." Janice said clapping her hands in a very happy manner.

"Okay, just let me talk to Timberwolf first?" Venus asked to which Janice nodded and the wolf boy and the green girl were a good 20 feet away before they started talking.

"Thank you for bailing me out, but why set me up with her?" He asked angrily trying to keep his voice down.

"I am so sorry, when we were little she wasn't like this at all, if I knew I wouldn't have set you up in the first place." Venus explained, feeling truly sorry.

"Well, I am going back to the cruiser." Timberwolf declared starting to walk off put Venus caught him by his wrist and he turned back to her.

"Before you do, could you do something for me first."

* * *

Tinya was tapping her fingers against the table she was waiting outside at starting to get very annoyed at this point. It has been two and a half hours since her date should have started and her date still hasn't showed. She has a sad look on her face and lets out a sigh, figuring that she has been stood up by this 'Erik' guy that Venus said was great. She is thinking that out of all of the dates she has, this one has to be the worst. And thinking that the only one she has gone on that has ended well is the one that she went is he one with Brin and should've just ask the girls to set her up with him again.

About ten feet away from her table behind her, Timberwolf say her and growled at the sight. Venus had asked him to see if Phantom girl was having a good time on the date and he could see that she has been stood up, and sad. And decides to try and cheer her up and walks over to her table.

"Hey, need a date?" And at this Tinya turns around to see Timberwolf and is very surprised.

"Brin, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Venus asked me to check to see if you were having a good time on your date and by the looks of it, it hasn't even started." He responded smiling at her which made her slightly blush.

"Yeah, Venus better have a good explanation for as to why Erik stood me up." Tinya said as Brin walked around to sit in the other chair across from her.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, the girl she set me up with was awful. Now back to my earlier question, need a date?" He asks looking at a menu then back up at her as she thinks it over for a moment.

"Sure, I mean all the dates I have gone on have been bad except for the one with you, might as well be a second one." And Brin just chuckles at this happy of how the night has gone even when he was with Janice.

* * *

It is 11:00 at night and Brin and Tinya had another great date. They talked bout their latest missions, Brin talked about his date with Janice which made Tinya laugh a bit but sorry for him, ways to get back at Venus, and many other things.

They were on the legion cruiser and Brin was walking Tinya back to her room as she leaned on his arm half asleep. When they got to her room Tinya detached herself from Brin's arm and entered the code to her room but before she went in she turned back to her date.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." Tinya confessed and Brin blushed bit but no one could see thanks to his fur.

"No problem." And before he could say anything more Tinya kisses him on the cheek and enters her room and the door closes behind her. The boy is left their in total shock and blushing. As he heads to his room, he has a big smile on his face and is rubbing the spot on his cheek, now in total thought that kiss.


	7. Black Magic Part 1

Merliah and Michelle Matchmakers:

* * *

Summary: These 2 girls know that Brin and Tinya belong together, now how many of their cockamamie ideas is it gonna take for them to get these 2 together?

* * *

Chapter 4: Black magic part 1

* * *

Chapter summary: Tinya feel sad for Brin when he says that he wants to be human for a day and Timya intends to make that happen with V's help

* * *

AN: First thing I want to say is that the song Black magic is in this, hence the title. Also I am sorry that this is late and in two parts but please don't hate me. The second part will be up tomorrow and the halloween special the next day. I will post other stuff in between and finally happy day of the day, now on with the show.

* * *

"Do I even wanna ask what you guys are up to?" Venus asked, giving a suspicious look to the girls in front of her.

She was in her room sitting at her desk but her back to it with people in front of her. Michelle, Merliah, and Kuro needed to borrow hex for something. The weird thing that made Black rose curious was that their outfits were currently all black and Merliah had a duffel bag.

"Nope." Michelle stated in a long outstretched way.

"Just let us use hex and we will be out of your hair." Merliah added.

Venus called out for hex and he came to float next to her head.

Before the girls could chat anymore, Phantom girl walked in with a bit of a nervous look and stood next to the line of girls.

"Hey V, can you help me with something?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, what?" V asked leaning back in her chair.

"Hey! We were here first!" Kuro exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, back of the line bub." Michelle added pointing behind her.

"You guys know you can just take hex and leave, right?" Venus pointed out with a raised eyebrow and the girls in black had blank looks.

"No we did not." Merliah said. "C'mon Hexy." She called and the book followed them as they started to leave.

"Now what do you need Phantom girl?" Black asked getting to her next customer.

"I need you, to cast a spell that will trade my, humanness, for Timberwolf's, wolfness." The ghost girl explained.

"Woah, that sounds more fun than what we were gonna do." Merliah stated as they all stopped at the door then back tracked.

"Can we get in on the action?" Michelle asked excitedly.

"And an explanation?" Came Kuro's question which held a confused manner.

"Yeah, also, I am kinda confused on what you want, exactly." Venus added, stuttering a bit.

"Well, I was just talking to Brin, and he is kinda depressed about, how he looks." Phantom girl started.

"So, there are other people that look way scarier than him." Merliah said.

"Yeah but people our use to those, not to how he looks." Tinya continued which brought a solemn feeling to the room.

"So what do you want me to do?" Venus asked uncertainly, feeling funny agreeing to this.

"I need like a trade spell, so that he looks like me and I look like him." Phantom girl explained.

"You want him to look like a girl?" Kuro asked to which Tinya glared and Michelle giggled.

"I get what you mean, Hex!" Venus called and Hex flew in front of her and opened to a page.

"Well, there isn't a spell, but there is a potion." Venus said.

"That'll work, how long will it take to make it?" Phantom asked happily.

"About a few minutes, I have all the ingredients, I just need to gather them, a burner, my cauldron, and a boom box." Rose explained standing up.

"I'll get the boombox." Michelle announced and left.

"Alrighty then, you guys can help me." Venus stated and went to her book shelf and looked through the magical ingredients.  
"Oh, goodie." Kuro said sarcastically as she and the others followed the green girl.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls had all the materials on a table in the middle of V's room, burner with cauldron on top, ingredients around it, and the girls standing around the table with safety goggles on. Michelle walked in carrying the boom box and set it on the bed.

"Why do we even need a boombox?" Phantom girl asked with a look of confusion.

"I like to listen to a certain song while potion making, hit it Michelle." Venus said and pointed to Michelle at the last part. She pressed the play button and the song started to play it's pulsing beats.

'All the girls on the block knocking on my door

Wanna know what it is that makes the boys want more.'

Michelle walked over to the table and put on a pair of goggles as Venus was looking at the potion recipe again.

 _'Is your lover, playing on your side_

 _Says he loves you, but he ain't got time_

 _Here's the answer_

 _Come and Get it_

 _At a knocked down price_

 _Hey!'_

 _Venus filled the cauldron with water and started by putting in some kind of blue liquid._

 _'Full of honey_

 _Just to make him sweet_

 _Crystal balling_

 _Just to help him see_

 _What he's been missing_

 _So come and get it_

 _While you still got time_

 _Hey!'_

Venus pour some powder, and purple liquid into another bowl and mixed them thoroughly before pouring them into the cauldron.

 _'Get your boy to his knees_

 _And repeat after me and say_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _I'll make you fall in love_

 _For a spell that can't be broken_

 _One drop should be enough_

 _Boy you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called black magic_

 _(And it's called black magic).'_

She then put in some kind of stone along with a sparkly purple powder and a puff of smoke came from the cauldron. She stirred it for a minute until it was a yellowish purple and smoke was coming out.

 _'Take a sip of the secret potion_

 _One taste and you'll be mine_

 _It's a spell that can't be broken_

 _It will keep you up all night_

 _Boy you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called black magic_

 _(And it's called black magic)_

 _If your"lookin' for Mr. Right_

 _Need that magic_

 _To change him over night_

 _Here's the answer_

 _Come and get it_

 _While you've still got time_

 _Hey!'_

Venus took out the spoon, and added in some silver dust that looked like glitter and took a look through the recipe once more.

 _'Get your boy on his knees_

 _And repeat after me, say_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _I'll make you fall in love_

 _For a spell that can't be broken_

 _One drop should be enough_

 _Boy, you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called black magic_

 _(and it's called black magic)_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _One taste and you'll be mine_

 _It's a spell that can't be broken_

 _It'll keep you up all night_

 _Boy, you belong to me_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called black magic_

 _(and it's called black magic)'_

After looking through the recipe again, Venus took a strand of hair from a bag and threw it in, and grabbed one of Tinya's hair to which she yelped at and glared at V but she didn't notice.

 _'All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!_

 _(I got the recipe)_

 _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more_

 _(now you belong to me) [2x]_

 _Take a sip from my secret potion_

 _I'll make you fall in love_

 _For a spell that can't be broken_

 _One drop should be enough_

 _Boy, you belong to me (hey)_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called (black magic)_

 _and it's called,_

 _and it's called black magic!'_

Adding in some orange blackish fluid from a fancy looking vial, then walked to her book case and grabbed two empty vials, brought them back to the table and took off the corks

 _'Take a sip of my secret potion_

 _One taste and you'll be mine_

 _It's a spell that can't be broken_

 _It'll keep you up all night_

 _Boy, you belong to me (belong to me)_

 _I got the recipe_

 _And it's called black magic_

 _(and it's called black magic)_

 _Falling in love (hey!) [8x]_

 _Magic'_

Venus took a ladle and pour some of the potion into one vial, and another bit into another vial. Smoke came out of the top of each until she put corks on each.

"Done." She announced taking her goggles of, everyone following in suit.

"So, what do I do now?" Tinya asked hoping that this plan would work.

"Well, you just have to drink out of one vial, and Brin the other." Venus explained handing her friend one of the bottles.

"Do they have to drink it at the same time?" Kuro asked looking into the cauldron.

"Nope, they just both have to drink one then the switch will be made." V explained again.

"Well, here goes nothing." Phantom girls says and drinks from the vial. She drinks it for a moment until all of the potion is gone. "I don't feel anything."

"Well you're not supposed to until Brin takes his half." V says holding up the other vial.

"Question is, how are we gonna make Brin drink his half without being suspicious?" Kuro asks and Black rose considers this for a moment.

"Let me try, I'll just say it is a drink I made myself." Michelle said outstretching her hand for the vial. Venus hands it to her a little nervously and Michelle goes to put the plan into motion.

"Will someone…"

"I'll make sure she doesn't screw it up." Merliah says and follows after the munchkin.

* * *

"Any questions?" Brainiac 5 asked the legionaries in front of him. He was in the conference room discussing a battle plan for Imperiex, to Ninjini, Timberwolf, Chameleon boy, and Superman X(Sitting from left to right in the order, Kell-el closest to the door).

"Yeah, why do these battle plans have to be so boring?" Cham asked to which everyone but Brainy smiled at.

"Chameleon boy, Imperiex is one of our toughest foes yet, we must be at the top of our game if we wish to defeat him." Brainy explained with a stern look.

Before this bickering could continue, Michelle and Aqua lass walked in, the little girl holding a bottle of sorts.

"We are in the middle of meeting here." Brainy stated gesturing to the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Michelle said waving her hand and walking towards Brin seat. "Timberwolf, will you try this?" She asked outstretching the bottle to him.

"Why?" He asked with a raised brow.

"What even is it?" Kell-el asked.

"A drink I made myself, and I want a chef's opinion that isn't my cousins because if it is awful she would lie." Michelle explained continuing to hold it out.

"Do I have to drink it now?" Timberwolf asked still confused by this.

"Yes" She said, a look of aggravation on her face.

"But what is the point o…" Ninjini started to ask but was cut off.

"T JUST DRINK THE STUPID DRINK ALREADY!" Merliah yelled, still by the door.

"Brin, have you ever seen a four year old cry before?" Michelle asked turning her eyes into slits.

"No." He replies with a cautious look.

"Well if you don't drink this, you will." Michelle stated still glaring. Brin reluctantly took the vial, pulled off the cork with ease, and started to drink it.

"Now you have to drink the whole thing before you give me your opinion." Michelle stated and Timberwolf chugged down the whole thing. Once he was done, he removed it from his lips,let out a sigh and handed the vial back to Michelle and her and Merliah were staring at Timberwolf intently.

"Tastes, interesting." He says and Michelle let's out a depressed sigh. But before she turns to leaves, Brin let out a growl of pain and clutched his head standing up. Michelle kept on stepping back until she ran into Ninjini's legs.

Timberwolf kept on letting out groans of pain, tightening the hold on his head slowly backing up. Everyone got up, Brainy and Merliah made there way towards him just incase he went out of control. He bumped into the wall behind him and slid down the wall onto his knees doubled over, groans of pain still coming out.

As his groans got louder, everyone started to notice differences in his appearance. His fur was getting shorter until his skin showed, his eyes grew to normal size, his fingers and toes became less sharp, and he grew smaller in size.

"Woah baby." Michelle said surprised standing next to Ninjini.

After another moment, he finally stopped groaning and let out a tired sigh. He let out another groan as he stood up, using the wall for support. He had his eyes closed for a moment and when he opened them he looked to see his friends staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked slowly and cautiously.

"Um, you feeling okay dude?" Cham asked tilting his head.

"Fine, why?" Brin asked able to stand up straight without the walls help.

"You don't look fine." Superman X said and Brin gave him a confused look and the others just glared.

"What does that mean?" He asked in a rude tone glaring.

"What was in that drink Michelle?" Brainiac asked turning to the munchkin who just shrugged.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!" Brin yelled very angrily.

"Um, Michelle's drink packed quite a punch, appearance wise." Ninjini explained walking to the boy getting out a shuriken and held it like a mirror in front of his face so he could see himself. Once he saw his reflection, a look of shock came upon his face.

He snatched it from the Ninja girl and examined his reflection. He was very surprised to see that he looked more human than wolf like.

"Seriously what was in that drink Michelle?" Brin asked giving the shuriken back to Takai. Michelle just shrugged with a bright smile.

"Well, me and Michelle have to go, enjoy humanity." Merliah said and she exited the room hastily followed by Michelle.

"That, was weird." Kell-el stated to which everyone nodded to.

"We should let Cosmic boy know about Brin's change." Ninjini suggested and they all headed out to do so.

* * *

"Tinya, Tinya you okay?" Tinya heard Venus ask her and she fluttered her eyes opened.

"Ugh, what happened?" Tinya asked sitting up right and brought a hand to her head, feeling really hot and she felt kinda trapped in her costume.

"You fainted during your transformation." Kuro explained as she and V helped her up.

"So it worked?" The ghost girl asked.

"Look for yourself." V suggested gesturing to her desk mirror. Tinya looked at her reflection and was shocked but in a happy way.

Her face was covered in fur and she could feel it all about her skin, and her hair was a bit puffier.

"Wow, it worked, thanks Venus." Tinya said, embracing her friend.

"Your welcome." The green girl replied and they disengaged.

"So how long does it last for?" Kuro asked.

"For 24 hours." Venus explains and sadness is evident on Tinya's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I wish Brin could be human for more than a day." Tinya explained. Venus gave her another hug and Kuro joined in. They disengaged when Merliah and Michelle came in.

"Well Brin is now human." Michelle stated and Tinya smiled.

"And he is kinda cute." Merliah added to which everyone gave her a funny look and she just glared at him.

"There talking to Cosmic boy, you should go see him Tinya." Michelle suggested with a bright smile that faded with Tinya's sad look and she went to sit on V's bed. She rested her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

"What's the matter now?" Kuro asked as she and the others went to stand in front of the lupine girl.

"I can't see him." Phantom girl said with a sad face.

"Because he is invisible?" Merliah asked in a joking tone.

"If I do then he will know what I did it want it switched back immediately. You guys know how he doesn't want anyone to be like he is." Phantom girl explained. The girls all felt sad for their friend, and an idea came to Venus.

"I think I know a way you can see him and he won't know." She said and everyone looked to her, wondering what she had in mind.

* * *

AN:Done now Happy day of the dead, R&R, I love you all, good night. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
